Mr and Mrs Uzumaki
by kunoichihyuuga
Summary: Based off the Mr. ad Mrs. Smith movie. Starring Naruto and Hinata. NaruHina are an ordinary couple who don't know about eac other's secret life as assassins/spy/ninja. They balance their normal life with their spy life until they realise... naruhina RR!


Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki

After the water turned off, the glass door to the shower opened and out stepped a bronze skin colored man in all his naked glory. Down the stone path, past all the shower heads and large windows over-looking the beautiful sea, owned by the occupants in the house, the man walked without a care in the world while he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length, blond hair.

Naruto Uzumaki turned the sharp left that opened up into the main bathroom sitting area that was currently occupied by his wife of four years, Hinata Uzumaki. She was sitting down on the plush sitting chair, facing the mirror that took up most of the wall, while brushing her mid-back white-tipped raven hair. She took her time to pause and put the brush down and twist her head to smile at the still naked Naruto who leaning on the wall and smirking down at her.

Their eyes connected; bright cerulean and light lavender tuck on each other. Hinata broke the stare and continued to brush her hair but kept her eyes on Naruto in the mirror then she smirked and let her eyes travel down her naturally tanned husband. Naruto, noticing her appreciating look in the mirror, as she looked on at his chiseled chest, six pack, tight stomach, and his nether regions, tilted his head to the right still smirking and turned around to give her a view of his very attractive bottom, surprisingly hairless toned legs, and broad muscled back to continue on his way to grab a towel from the towel rack and wrap it around his waist. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she thought of the things they do with that body and blushed despite herself.

She noticed the way he turned around to show her his very good-looking butt and decided to get him back for his teasing. When Naruto turned around to see if his wife was still looking, he saw a very sexy sight that he didn't notice before. She was wearing a black and rose-patterned lace details on a corset with light blue-lined pushup cups that had hook-and-eye closures on the back and ties in the front and attached garter straps connecting to a matching boy shorts-like panties that fit her perfectly and sexily before when they had their staring contest.

While sitting still, she had bent her waist down slowly to pick up her "accidentally" dropped brush while slowly tracing her long, toned leg with her perfectly French manicured nails when "all of a sudden", one of ties holding her bra cups together loosens giving Naruto a peep show.

He tore his eyes away from the sight to her face and just barely noticed the smirk before the fake look of innocence was put on her face as she "tried" to cover herself with one hand, as if she didn't do that whole show on purpose. After noticing the look Naruto gave her, she winked her eye as she turned to continue the brushing of her hair. Naruto slowly crept on her and made her stand up as she let him have his way on her body.

The scene gets more heated and intense so we make our way *coughseveralcough* hours later and into the large bedroom to see Hinata dressed in a very long dress that fit tightly on her with a long slit on the side, black-lace stockings, that left nothing to the imagination, a pair of hot black four-inch designer heels, and a black expensive watch with blue studded diamonds on one hand and a silver bracelet on the other. Her make-up consisted of black eyeliner and mascara and eye shadow that gave it a smoky look and peach colored lipstick. She put her hair in a side swept long bangs to the right and the rest in an intricate bun on the side of her hair with a light-blue and black stripped hair ribbon and a pair or matching half-black, half-blue steel chopsticks. She picked up her navy blue and black umbrella,, blue clutch purse, and black leather jacket and headed towards the room door.

Turning around at the exit, she looked at Naruto who was shirtless, but wearing a pair of sweats with his hair getting in his beautiful half-lidded eyes and hands behind his head as he lay on the bed and smirked towards her. She blew him a kiss and he licked his lips. She left for her Porsche in the circled driveway next to the many other hot foreign cars and drove her way to her destination. The car was like any other Porsche at first-glance, but Hinata knew where and what all the little gadgets and hidden compartments were in her car.

She pulled out one of her cell phones in one hidden compartment and pressed a button to take out a screen and a small special keyboard that she used to type in a set of numbers all the while talking to her co-worker in the hidden intercom. Her target this time was a major crime lord with a hand in mostly everything from drug dealings to human trafficking, and other evil things. Just by looking at his picture she knew exactly what kind of man he was, it wasn't like she wasn't used to this kind of stuff everyday. After getting her mission from the computer she thought about how guilty she felt for telling lies to Naruto about her secret life.

While Naruto thought she was an accountant working at the Getty Center in Los Angeles, she actually was an undercover assassin/spy/kunoichi, and while Naruto thought she was at a dinner party at her office, she was actually going on a mission that has to do with her going undercover to kill her next target.

Her organization, undercover name Getty's Accountant Station, real name, CHAN (Camradic Hit-women of Abnormal Nations) consists of only women that all use undercover names that start with 'J', Hinata's being Jane.

Hinata makes her way through the run-down bar, to the last door on the right, smelling of smoke, sex, drugs, and piss, as she sways her hips to the side catching the eyes of all the men and some women she passes. When she reaches the door, she turns around to give everyone a sexy smirk and a blown kiss and enters the room. In the room there were five men, three sitting down at a small round table playing poker and two standing behind one of men, a chubby looking man, she knew as her target Gato, in all of his stinking rich glory.

All eyes turned to her as she sat down in an unoccupied chair and lifted her crossed legs on the table. Immediately, all eyes went roaming on the skin the action provided and the men grinned lecherously at her. _Hook_… She reached into her jacket and pulled out a big wad of cash to throw out on the table and spoke in a husky and confident voice, "Now," insert licking of lips and flipping of bangs, "which one of you want to run dry first?"

The men chuckled and Gato, still trying to get more skin, spoke cockily, "Oh please, little lady, why don't you forget about your money and you pay us to give us a good time." Insert obnoxious laughter from the all the men around her. _Line_… Hinata tilted her head to the side and smirked.

"Very well then, if any one of you could get me to my knees, I'll give you all whatever you like, free of charge." The men all looked at each other and grinned thinking they could very easily do the task single-handedly.

"Well you got yourself a deal." _Sinker…_ Gato signaled the guy standing on his right to go, obviously underestimating her. As soon as he took two steps towards her, he was on the ground knocked out cold. What they didn't see before was two senbon needles between her lips; one to knock out the guy approaching her and the other to knock out the other guy still behind Gato. The men turned to her astonished; it just looked as if she hadn't moved at all. Narrowing his eyes, he signaled for the other one to give it a go, never once thinking to use more than one person, but noticed he was down.

Now furious he got up on his short, stubby legs but stopped short as he saw her pull her dress slit more to the side and reveal a single kunai strapped to her long creamy leg. He definitely was expecting some king of gun or something and smirked. What would a little girl do with one little butter knife against three guys with guns, not to mention the reinforcements in this back door. She slowly took out her kunai so all could see and lazily twirled it around her finger.

Before anyone could see what she was about to do, she stabbed it into the nearest guys hand that was reaching for his gun and twisted it to the kunai to the side. All everyone could hear was a crunching sound, but that was soon drowned out by the painful screaming heard from the guy. _Good thing the room blocks out sound to the main bar area. _But it didn't block out the sound to the room in front of her so immediately, men crowded the area, but she had already twisted the chair with the man she had stabbed and grabbed his neck with the kunai pointing at it. She spoke in a deadly tone, "Tell me, _Gato_," Gato's eyes widened then narrowed and he was still standing up. "Are you responsible for the persons recently missing?" Gato just smirked thinking she couldn't do anything to get away and took out his gun and shot at her. She tilted her head to the side, missing the gun by millimeters and scoffed. _I'll take that as a yes_.

After the failed shot, Gato boiled with anger and said, "Shoot her with all you got! I don't care about the other guy!" Immediately, bullets went flying, but none touched her as she used the guy and the flipped table as protection. One by one, she used her senbon, her kunai and sometimes a stolen gun to kill them off until it was just Gato. Frightened, thinking he was going to be next he tied to bargain with her. "What do you want?! Who are you?! I'll give you anything just please spare me and show a little mercy!"

_Pathetic! Crying like a baby._ "You didn't show any mercy to the girls you allowed to be raped and the people you abused. Why should I grant you mercy you scum?!" Gato cowered under her and thought hard about what he could offer her for his life. "Tick, tock, tick, tock, oh look at that time is a wasting. I don't have time for this shit." Insert girly scream, then silence.

Oblivious to what just went down in the room next door, the druggies and alcoholics, pretty much everyone turned towards the door to see the same sexy woman close the door behind her and fix her dress, making it look like she was just another weekly prostitute Gato had paid to entertain them. She smirked and walked towards the other side of the room that said exit, when all of a sudden the door was opened and a shout was heard to stop a girl and everyone noticed it was the girl that just came out the same room and was currently running to the nearest exit, the window, to escape.

Hinata had heard the door swinging open and ran like hell to the window, grabbing her umbrella in the process. _Damn, I missed one. I guess he came out last from that other door._ There were gun shots coming form the only guy who had a gun and shouting. The other people decided to let them handle their own business and ducked for cover. Hinata crashed through the window smartly and pressed a button on her umbrella so a wire and hook came out of it that attached to the building across from her. She made sure to let go of the umbrella at the lowest point so she wouldn't crash into the building and rolled to safety.

Not one scratch or tear was on her or her dress.

_Mission success!_ She took out her car keys and pressed the unlock button as she got to the car and got in to drive home and relate her success.

(=Next Day=)

… TBC…

**So… another story, but! I couldn't let go of it and made a Mr. and Mrs. Smith story. I hope you guys like it. As you can tell, I like a lot of details and visuals. If you have any questions on anything, just put it in your reviews!! Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors and I know it was kind of short. Please! I need constructive criticism and I'll try to update on my other stories. Thank you for reading this!**

*KCH

*


End file.
